Gentle giant, little angel
by bleachkat
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's got a little secret. His friends know, and his family knows, about the little angel living in his bedroom. LEMON/ICHIXMINIRUKIA


"Here's your water Ichigo!" The ever so chipper voice of Yuzu Kurosaki shot out into the air as she whipped around from the stove with a kettle in hand. She poured a generous amount of the hot liquid into a small cup on the kitchen table where Karin sat silently, wrapped up in a book from her school. She glanced over at the cup being filled and rolled her eyes irritably. But for what?

Ichigo brought himself to the edge of the table and took the mug by the handle into his hand, "Arigatou, Yuzu." She nodded her head giddily and watched as her older brother head off up the stairs, cup in hand. Karin and Yuzu exchanged the same look of _he's at it again _and went back to doing their separate deeds as if the event had never occurred in the first place. He made it to his room, closing the door behind him as he closed in on his desk and open textbook. Sitting the steaming water beside his stack of books as he took seat in his swivel chair. His attention receded into the book, studying it and he began jotting down notes inside of a spiral notebook, paying no mind to the hot cup.

Silence.

He released an irritated sigh and propped his head up on his fist while he tapped his pen impatiently on the edge of his desk, "_It's going to get cold._"

A tiny head would rear itself out from around the corner of his book stack, scowling at him intensely though it hadn't done much because she was so small. "I know that! Idiot! I was still undressing..."

"Just hurry up so I can dump it already. It's steaming up onto my lamp..."

He hadn't watched as the pixie sized woman sprang out from behind his books and climbed into the hot water of the cup, letting out a satisfied sigh as she did. What a pain in the ass. A grumble escaped his lips before he turned to the next page in his book and read intensely from line to line of text. Rukia threw her leg up and out, breaking through the surface of the water and kicking tiny droplets onto his notebook paper. He twitched nervously, leaning forward and staring into the cup. Something hot burned against her shoulder, it wasn't the water. It was air...she whipped around and was met by the giant glaring eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki staring her naked body down. She yipped, throwing her arms across her chest and bringing her legs together under the water, a shot of red striking her face so hard it made him raise a curious brow at her. "What are you doing!? _Hentai_!"

"As if," he drew back further away from the tiny femme fatale, sliding her cup to the far edge of his desk and continuing his book work. "Why would I spy on a tiny woman bathing? That has no benefit to me after all."

"_Hentaiiiiiii_!" She shrieked, a sound so tiny ringing in Ichigo's ears it had annoyed the holy hell out of him. Springing up from the water, she pulled the blue eraser head off of the end of one of the several pencils in his pencil cup, flinging it up and into the side of the giant's face. He whipped his head around at her, diving back down and scowling at her, blood vessels highly visible through his skin as he did, "Okay you little squirt..." The demonic tinge in his voice sent chills down her spine, and before she knew it she was being lifted along with the cup high into the air. He stood up from his seat, bringing the heated porcelain to his lips and commenced to chugging the hot liquid. She shrilled in appall, gripping down on the edge of the cup and covering her chest, "What the heck are you doing, dummy!?" Her tiny foot lashed out from her body, kicking Ichigo in his nose. It was a small but stinging sensation, and he quickly clamped his fingers down on it while holding the half empty cup in his other hand. Growling in frustration.

The tiny woman living in his room had been the biggest hassle on the planet for him.

So why didn't he simple discard her? She was definitely small enough.

Ichigo gripped her tiny wrist between his finger and thumb, pulling her up from the remaining liquid and holding her in between his eyes. Her tiny glistening body burned bright pink in embarrassment, using her only free arm to cover her breasts while she flung her legs helplessly in air. His lips curved into a sinister smile as his eyes preyed upon her writhing figure, thrashing and struggling to escape his torturous hold. She ceased her struggling, pulling herself up with her one hand onto his thumb. Sinking her tiny teeth into his skin.

"Ow."

Harder.

"Ow! Damn that's _annoying_! Let me go you witch!"

The commotion upstairs quaked the entire house dramatically and Karin stared up at the ceiling from the first floor, sighing quietly in despair. "Why does Ichigo have to be such a great big idiot?" Yuzu giggled softly, washing the remaining dish in the sink and turning both knobs to their _off _position, ceasing the water fall from the faucet. She pat her hands dry on a drying towel and returned to the table to finish her last bit of assigned work from school, "Because he's got a tiny little girlfriend!" Sweet and simple was her cheery response, and Karin could not object. She could only shrug her shoulders and pout, returning her gaze back down to her issued school book as the struggle between giant and sprite rage on upstairs inside of his room.

* * *

Inoue's bouncing breasts raged furiously in a battle against her shirt as she pranced happily towards Ichigo. Her smile was so wide and bright, the rays of the sun seemed to bounce off of her pearly whites and blind him where he stood. "_Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!_"

That never got old.

"Inoue," he raised his hand up to her in greeting, looking around in search of his other friends. Soon they would all appear walking up closely behind Orihime, casually dressed for their not-so-special occasion. Simply friends hanging out on a weekend with no school. Orihime would be the first to bounce giddily in response to seeing the tiny rummaging in the breast pocket of Ichigo's denim jacket. She knew exactly what he was hiding. Ishida let out a soft sigh as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, righting them so the lenses sat in front of his eyes, "You know what she wants Kurosaki..."

"Is she here!? Can I hold her!" The bubbly woman bounced in excitement, holding out the both of her hands and curling and uncurling her fingers. Ichigo sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling up the tiny Rukia with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest.

Traitor!

She sat her down in the palms of Inoue's hands and she would sit cross-legged against her warm and soft skin in her tiny yellow doll dress. Her face beamed with radiant joy as she brought Rukia to eye level with herself, piercing through the wall of comfort with her shiny gray orbs. "Kuchiki-chaaan! That's such a cute dress you have on! I bought you something!"

Oh Lord.

She reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a tiny pink bikini that looked as if it belonged to one of the girl's barbie dolls. The color drained completely from Rukia's face and she whipped back to Ichigo with an expression reading '_save me_'. "Now we can all go to the beach together! I got this off one of my dolls for you! Wanna try it on?"

"Here? Now!?" Rukia screeched, shaking her head furiously in refusal. Orihime laughed tucking the garment back into her skirt and cupping her hands around Rukia's body carefully cradling the tiny woman in her palms. Tatsuki chuckled from behind her, patting her gently on the shoulder, "Maybe we should go to the cafe before we think about stripping Rukia in public, eh Orihime?"

"I agree." Chad's bass stricken voice boomed out in it's masculinity. Orihime nodded her head in agreement, setting Rukia down atop her breasts. The tiny girl struggled for a moment to keep from falling in between the crushing mountains, slipping across her right breast and into the pocket of her shirt worn especially for this occasion. It was hard being tiny and cute when the man you live with has friends like Inoue. The group would be seated in the tiny cafe, all of them ordering something to their liking while Ichigo ordered an extra cup of honey tea and a slice of strawberry cake alongside his original order. Once the waitress had walked away from their table, Orihime brought out the tiny Rukia, setting her down on the table behind a bottle of ketchup. She exhaled heavily, receiving a breath of fresh air rather than boobie-pocket air.

Ichigo snickered at her despair.

"You look so cute today Kuchiki-chan! Did Kurosaki-kun's sisters help pick out your dress?"

Rukia smiled warmly at the female, brushing her dress down flatly on her skin and sitting upon the table top, "Thank you Inoue! And Yuzu let me borrow it from one of her dolls."

"And your tiny shoes!" Orihime pinched Rukia's foot, wiggling it slightly, "Ah you're just the _cutest_!"

Did this girl ever stop smiling?

Rukia laughed nervously, too caught up in Orihime's bright teeth to notice the returning waitress. Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Ichigo flailed desperately to attract Orihime's attention and she finally looked. Breaking into a panic and slipping Rukia underneath her left breast.

"I'm sorry sir, you said you'd like an extra cup of honey tea? I forgot to ask whether you'd like it iced or hot!" The waitress directed to Ichigo, not noticing Orihime's breasts sitting on top of the table awkwardly. Ichigo smiled as friendly as he could, speaking through stifled voice, "I-Iced...please..." The woman nodded at him, smiling at the rest of the group before turning away and heading back to the kitchen to correct his order. A sigh of relied escaped their lips and Rukia pushed up against Orihime's breast with both her hands. Something so simple for an average person was a nearly impossible feat for someone her size. "That was close..."

"H...help..." her frail legs began to tremble as the weight of Orihime's breast became too much for the girl and she crumbled to her stomach, allowing it to take her captive once more. Orihime gasped, picking up her voluptuous mounds and allowing Rukia to crawl out, gasping for air. They all laughed at her exhausted figure, making her way to Ichigo and crawling underneath his protective hand.

* * *

Friends day out would come to a soon and unwanted end after sitting in and seeing Rukia's favorite matinee movie, "_Chappy the movie: The adventures of Chappy!_" It was an hour full of torture for Ichigo and Tatsuki, however Chad and Uryuu hadn't seemed to mind. That or they were being kind for Orihime and Rukia. But hey, her ticket was free.

Then again, _what_ ticket?

They'd ran into Keigo on the way out, who of course jumped to sort of attack-hug Ichigo who countered it with a clothesline to the neck with his powerful bicep. Greeting him with a simple "_Yo._" Rukia giggled while sitting on top of his shoulder, having him fend off the babbling Keigo until he'd left and stopped trying to touch Rukia. The friends exchanged their farewells before parting off with each other and their destined directions and Ichigo and Rukia headed down to his home.

"I wonder how Inoue whitens her teeth," Rukia tapped her finger to her chin in thought. He lowered his eyelids at her. "Does it matter? It's not like you can."

"I know! But I'm just saying..."

He opened the door to his home cautiously confronting his father. Bursting with excitement to greet mini-Rukia. "_Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaah- -!_" Ichigo planted his foot in the old man's face, stopping him in mid-air before he toppled over onto him. "My own son...attacking his poor old father...the treachery."

"You attack me everyday!"

"To keep you on your toes, son!" Isshin sprang up from the ground and threw his finger up into the air, with Ichigo's foot print imprinted in red upon his face. "For if I hadn't, then you would live your days with your guard down! And terrible things would happen. You'll be thanking me later..." Little did he know Ichigo had already walked past him and was headed up the stairs, murmuring at how idiotic his father could be sometimes. Yuzu and Karin jumped into his path, stopping him at the top of the steps with their hands behind their backs. He furrowed his brows in question of the sudden barricade of girls, stopping him from getting to his room. "Rukia! Look, what, weee found! In Karin's room!" Yuzu whipped her arms back around in front of her, holding up the tiny maid's uniform in between her fingers with a small feather duster in her other hand. Ichigo almost flew back down the stairs in awe, slapping his hand to his face while Rukia leaned forward, interesting by the small apparel.

"I forgot about 'em, after I threw away all my dolls..."

"Ta-da! Isn't it cute Rukia!? Come on, we'll put it on you!"

"Okay!" Rukia carefully sprang down from Ichigo's shoulder and into Yuzu's palm and the twins receded back into Yuzu's room. Ichigo stood at the top of the stairs. Fidgeting in shock as he attempted to assess the situation.

As he got out the shower he made his way to his dresser, pulling out from it a pair of black boxers and red pajama pants. He found that a shirt would be unnecessary in this summer's heat. He let out a heavy sigh, allowing his eyelids to drift down and close over his amber hues. Drifting...drifting... "Shit." He cursed, sitting up on his mattress. "Gotta finish my work." He made his way to his desk, plopping back down in his chair and continuing from where he left off inside of his book. The twins sneaking in his room going unnoticed. The tiny sounds Rukia made as she climbed his drawers and scurried across his desk...

"Ichigo!" She called out to him, waving her arms high over his head. He narrowed his eyes towards her, blinking once. Twice. "What?"

She sank down in disappointment, "What? Dummy! Look at me! What do you think?"

"I think you're dressed like a maid."

"Don't most men like this?"

"On normal sized women, yes."

Her heart throbbed painfully and she plopped down on his desk, folding her arms over her chest. Once again her size would be her downfall. He felt no guilt in what he said, however, he did feel a bit of concern when looked down at her infuriated being.

_Was it something I said?_

"Rukia."

No response.

"Rukia!"

She tilted her nose up in the air, closing her eyes in refusal to reply to the great big idiot. He tapped his finger on his desk in thought, bringing his hands over to the far side, reaching for something. With a carefuly sweep, he closed his text book and wrapped his powerful hand around Rukia's tiny body. She flailed in anger, pounding her fists against his fingers, "What are you doing!? Put me down Ichigo!"

"As you wish," He pressed the woman down on her back with his index finger to her abdomen, keeping her down on the cool wood surface. She pulled at his fingertip with her two tiny hands, thrashing violently and kicking her legs up until she flattened her body back down in exhaustion. He smirked in content, bringing a single strip of sticky tape up and over her head, squeezing her wrists together and adhering them to the surface of his desk. A wave of red rushed from cheek bone to cheek bone over her face and she curled her legs up into her stomach in embarrassment, "L-leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

"But just a moment ago you were thriving so hard for my attention," he rested his cheek in his palm, running his index digit along the contours of her silky leg. "Did I forget to mention how cute you look in your little thigh-highs?"

"Hentai..." her voice stifled and shuddered. She slid one of her legs up onto the other, hiding the throbbing region between her hips as he continued to tease her skin with only the tip of his finger. He brushed up along her thigh, pushing her frilly maid's dress high up to expose the tiny white panties she wore underneath. Prying away her legs to expose her wet center. "Wait! S-stop it Ichigo!"

"_Isn't this what you wanted_?" He pressed his fingertip against her soaked panties, prodding her sex teasingly and running his nail up and down her folds. She trembled violently, arching her back and biting back her cracking voice. Her arousal brought a sinister grin to his face, and he pulled his finger away, soaked with her juices. Placing it upon his tongue and tasting the sweet nectar from her hot pink core. Her body turned over sideways, panting madly and swallowing back the saliva that had built up inside of her mouth. The pleasure on Ichigo's face was too much for a woman of her size.

He took the tiny feather duster from off the other side of his desk, pulling it between his lips to get the tip moist and pointed. "_Ichigo_...you idiot..." her heated voice trembled softly as she shifted her eyes up into his, stuck in his lustful stare. He took both her small legs between his fingers, slipping her panties off and over them and spreading them apart with his middle and index digits, exposing her tiny throbbing pink center to his eyes. "That isn't very nice, Rukia," he growled lowly, running the pointed tip of the toy feather duster up and down her slit, teasing the tiny erected nub between her folds. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, arching her back and gritting her teeth. Her legs, her arms, her entire body shuddered violently as she neared her blissful release, "_I_—_chigoooo_!" He ceased his unbearable teasing, bringing the toy away from his tiny aroused woman.

_Is it over...? Did he stop...?_

Her sweat saturated body burned terribly under the material of her clothing. She wriggled uncomfortably, trying to tear free from the binding tape until Ichigo himself pulled it up and off of her arms. Too exhausted to move, too dizzy to respond, she simply brought her arms down to rest on her abdomen as he worked his fingers on the velcro fastener keeping her dress in place. Once undone, he slipped the silly doll's apparel off of her soaked body, running the palm of her hand along her heated stomach and massaging the skin between her perky breasts with his finger. She took a hold of him, running her tongue along his burning skin and staring up with cerulean orbs of lust. Their eyes clashing with one another in an event of hot and cold, mixing and creating a sensation that writhed wildly through the both of their bodies. His weeping muscle ached terrible behind the fabric of his boxers, struggling to get out. He's hard. _Achingly _stiff. Building up pressure every second he touched her...

He would relieve himself tonight, pulling out his throbbing muscle and lowering Rukia's burning body onto it. She would wrap her arms and legs around him, caressing his skin with that of her body's. Running her breasts and abdomen along his pulsing shaft while she planted tiny kisses along the tip when she reached it. He was big, almost twice her size, making it a challenge for her to stroke all of him at once. A challenge she would gladly accept. "_Fuck..._" Ichigo groaned deep inside of his throat, tilting his head back in his chair as his body jerks with ever move she makes. She felt it. His stiffening muscle pulsing even greater, growing harder in her embrace. He was close, and she could feel it against her own petite body. The tightening sensation in his lower stomach clenched harder inside of him traveling up his shaft as the first beads of sticky white fluids rolled out from his tip.

He moans louder now, closing his eyes with her name rolling so sweetly off his tongue. "_Rukia..._"

She massaged him feverishly with her hands, running them up and down the sides of his shaft to encourage his release. And he willingly obliged. Sending rope after rope of thick hot ejaculate out onto the edge of his desk and Rukia's face. She clamped her mouth around the tip, lustfully sucking up the last few squirts of his glorious semen with her tiny mouth. Swallowing hard and running her tongue along his sensitive glands.

She knew just where to touch him. His weak points, _and_ his strong points. It took several seconds before he caught his breath, swallowing the salivation in his mouth and opening his eyes once more. He lifted his tiny princess into his hands, chuckling at her cum drenched body, "_Heh_. _You're an angel_."

* * *

The streaming water fell upon her head, cold to the touch and sending goosebumps bursting along her skin. "Ah! Ichigo that's cold!" He had her sitting below the faucet of his bathroom sink as he cleaned her off delicately, lightly grazing his fingers across her body and pink puckered nipples. She lightly trembled at his touch, grabbing hold of his thumb and wrapping her arms around it. He smiled graciously at her, stopping the water once she was clean and allowing her to climb to the edge of the sink where she beckoned for him to come closer.

He leaned forward.

"Closer!"

Closer, he leaned forward.

She perked up on the edge planting a kiss upon his bottom lip and hugging around his chin. He blushed lightly, that infamous scowl reappearing on his face, "Jeez..."

"Shut up and take it, you big dummy." She nuzzled her soft skin into his chin lovingly, closing her eyes and melting in the warmth of his body. He grinned. Taking her into his hand and holding her gently against his chest to hear his beating heart.

_I love you just the way you are._

_Rukia._

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

She tilted her head up at him, snickering deviously, "You're such a quickshot."

His face struck red, and he grit his teeth, biting down on his tongue to refrain from unleashing a flurry of swears and curses from behind his caged teeth.

_Little bitch!_

* * *

**A/N: I've been dying to do an ichiruki fic with ichigo and minirukia. She's the cutest. 3! Tell me what you thought of my tiny fic and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
